Harry to the Rescue
by GrungeIsMyWeapon
Summary: Hermione has been acting strange and harry finds out it's because Krum raped her. (Sorry to all Krum fans) Harry is there to comfort her and a new love blossoms, however when Dumbeldore announces an exchange student, it's harry to the rescue! HHr, RL - ra


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything so don't sue!

**Chpt. 1- Harry's there to help.**

As Harry sat in the train compartment with his two best friends, he noticed something different about Hermione; she usually participated in conversations about each other's holidays or what their plans were for the next. However she was being unusually quiet and kept to herself. Harry tried to shrug it off, and began talking to Ron about the victory of his favorite Quidditch team, the Chuddley Cannons, when an owl tapped on the train window; Hermione got up and opened it, letting the owl in. Neither Harry nor Ron recognized the owl, but Hermione did- it was Krum's. She took the letter that was attached to its leg and opened it; after she read it her eyes became glossy and full of terror, Harry realized that it might have something to do with the way she had been acting. Hermione walked out of the carriage without saying a word. Ron who wasn't paying attention called out to Harry

"Oi Harry mate, Earth to Harry!" Harry ignored him got up and picked up the letter Hermione was reading; it said "Remember my promise to you. Not a word!" Harry, confused read and re read the letter and suddenly an idea popped into his head 'No, it couldn't be!' Harry left the compartment and found Hermione sitting on the ground crying. Harry walked up to her and sat down. He put an arm around her and she began crying into his chest.

"Hermione tell me what happened, did he hit you?"

Hermione took a deep breath and looked up at Harry, immediately he realized what had happened. His eyes widened and hot anger began boiling up inside of him.

"Why didn't you tell me? Hermione did he… rape you?" She nodded

"I went to go visit him in Bulgaria. He was fine for the first week, but then he started pressuring me all the time and I kept saying no. Eventually he got sick of it and…" She couldn't finish the sentence, Harry held her closer to him, and she began to calm down a little. Harry looked at her, she looked beautiful, even at a time like this and Harry felt something he never really felt about her before **– wait a minute, Harry this is your best friend you are talking about here! Your best friend who got raped!!** **Shame on you!** But Harry couldn't stop thinking about her, this was different to Cho, she was just a crush, but Harry loved Hermione. They stayed together for at least an hour till Harry suggested they get changed, since they'd be arriving at Hogwarts soon. Hermione nodded and soon they were getting a horseless carriage to the school. Ron began noticing Hermione's behavior and Harry's protectiveness but he decided he'd ask Harry about it later in the boy's dorm.

In the great hall Ron was waiting impatiently for Dumbledore to start the feast.

"C'mon, start the feast already!"

"Don't worry Ron your stomach will survive another 15 minutes without food"

"Wanna bet!?" Hermione laughed as she watched the two fighting, well actually she was mainly watching Harry, the way his messy hair couldn't be tamed and how you could get lost starring into those emerald green eyes. She also noticed the muscles he had developed from Quidditch. _(A/N Sorry, I couldn't resist_) Harry had become pretty darn, Hot! But his personality hadn't changed; he was still caring, sweet and protective _(In a good way)_ he always put others before himself and he knew just how to cheer her up.

After Dumbledore finished his speech food magically appeared and Ron began piling his plate high with food. Harry took some of his favorite soup and looked at Hermione who he noticed hadn't taken anything yet.

"Mione, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just not really hungry." Harry looked at her concerned but managed to get her to eat something. After everyone was full, Dumbledore stood up in front of the crowd

"Ladies and gentlemen, before you reside to your comfortable beds, I would like to announce this year's Head boy and girl; Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!" the great hall burst out into the applause, except for the Slytherin table of course. The prefects al stood up and began leading their houses to the common rooms. Ron said a quick goodbye to Harry and Hermione and yelled out for Gryffindors to follow him, while Harry and Hermione went to the Head boy and Girl dormitory.

Once inside their dorm, Harry walked over to Hermione who was looking out the window. He put a comforting arm around her, and she began to cry into his chest again- letting everything out. Harry just held her and whispered "Shh, it'll be alright"

He walked over to his room with her, "Do you want to sleep in my room, with me tonight?" Hermione nodded and Harry went into the bathroom to get changed. He came out wearing only his boxers _(A/N cue the melting!)_ and climbed into bed with Hermione. He wrapped a strong arm around her and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Hermione sleeping a nightmare free night for the first time in two weeks.

_A/N: I know it's a little sappy, but it's the best I can do- I think. Anyway I'll post more tomorrow. P.S Harry and Hermione are not together yet… however they will be soon!_

_Harry and Hermione 4 eva!_


End file.
